Should it have a title?
by IgnisDivine
Summary: What happens when a girl comes to help Konoha? And who is she? Yes, she is quite related to some people...


1st Part:

It was evening, and Naruto, Neji and Tenten were hidden in some bushes, in a forest near the Wind Country, with Naruto badly injured. They were sent by Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, in a S-rank mission, to kill a dangerous clan of asassins, named the Ansatsu Clan. They fought them bravely, and Naruto killed their boss, who was a former member of Akatsuki, but he is hurt now. Also, Tenten has a hand injury, and Neji is hurt too, but not too bad. They are hiding from the remained asassins, which are after them, just to heal Naruto.  
Suddenly, they saw someone running, approaching them, but when that human had a visual contact with Neji, both fainted (O.o) ...  
That "someone", was covered all with black clothes; even it's face was covered with a black mask, and the hair too! Tenten didn't know if it was an enemy or not, but she took all of them (barely) to a small abandoned house near them, to heal'em! When that stranger waked up, it saw the female ninja preparing some wet compresses, and the others 2 laying on the floor. It raised from the floor and moved onto Neji...  
Tenten: -Hey, who are you, and what are you doing? Aren't you injured?  
The stranger didn't answer, but took Neji's head on its lap. It knew that it was his fault! It was too scared and it created a fatal magnetic field between them, by mistake (but also it knew that this would be too strange to happen, it never lose control like that, something was wrong) ...it injected something in its eye and look straight into Neji's eyes! When he fainted, his eyes remained opened, so it could make eye contact with him now. He looked into Neji's energy (or chakra) through his eyes and dispelled the bad energy put into him that time. When Neji woke up he saw 2 beautiful blue eyes, full of passion, watching his; it was the stranger.  
Then it went, with weak moves, to Naruto, and healed him, using an unusual Healing Spell...and so did to Tenten. Tenten: "Can it be a medical nin from the Sand Village?"...  
Naruto was in a perfect form.  
Naruto: -Anosa, arrigatou gozaimasu! ()  
Tenten: -Yeah, we're all thankful! But why are you moving with such difficulty??  
Neji was anxious and suspicious. That stranger looks ... familiar. Then it headed to the door, moving the same way (too hardly)...Naruto tried to stop it but it threw him away simply by glancing at him. Then it couldn't open that easily the door (heh), so it fainted.  
Naruto: -Geesh, what a strange man! O.o  
Tenten: -Yeah, i mean, he used many powerful jutsu but he couldn't open a door.../:  
Neji: -Actually he's a girl...I tried to look thorugh her clothes using Byakugan to see who she is, but i only could notice a woman shape...UU  
Naruto: -EEH? You perv! X(  
Neji: -Shut up! I only tried to...  
Snake: -Excuse me! Can you stop that?  
All 3: Huh? A snake? 

(It was a snake with a female voice)  
Snake: -How shameful, isn't it? UU" ...I couldn't even open a damn door!  
Neji: -Who are you?  
Snake (looking at her "corpse"): -Who could I be? Actually, I use this snake to prevent you about something!  
All 3: -Huh? :-/  
Snake: -One: do not enter the Cursed Forest, it's to north-east from here, and it has red-brownish trees! It extracts both your chakra and physical strenght! So stay away from it!  
Neji: -So that's why you're so physically weak!  
Tenten: -But why could you use such jutsus?  
Naruto: -Oh, yeah, you threw me away without any touches!  
Snake: -Heh, a powerful chakra can't be taken so easily! XD And two, they are coming!   
Naruto: -Oh, lady, and why are you wearing such black clothes? Only your eyes are free!  
Snake: -It doesn't matter!  
Naruto: -Oh, and why are you protecting us?  
Snake: -You're...from..Konoha...It's my duty to protect it! I think so...  
Neji: -Do you know them?  
Snake: -Yeah, your enemies are MY enemies! I used to work for them, but now i think they've gone wrong attacking innocent people!  
All 3: -Oo  
Snake: -They're 20 meters far from us! They are approaching! I'll take care of them! Nigete(run)!  
Naruto: -How can you think that we'll leave you after you healed our wounds? At least we can take care of you!  
Snake: -Fool! X(  
The snake jumped onto the girl's body and bit her! She woke up and stood up! The enemy entered that house. He was one of those murderers and he was wearing a black kimono! He was also wearing a mask!  
Tenten: -It's big! Can you handle him? :-  
Naruto: -Snake-lady!  
Snake-girl (whispering): -Just watch!  
It was a hand-to-hand combat…There were bunches of buffets and kicks, and she was the one who received a powerful fist in her stomach. She was almost unconscious…laying on the floor.  
Naruto (preparing a kage-bunshin) : -Hey, snake-girl, let us help you!  
Snake-girl: No! This is MY fight! Even if I have a weak body, I can handle this fight!  
Naruto: -Snake-girl…  
She lunched herself into that guy, and using speed she avoided another hit from him, and bumped into his chest! …  
Neji: -A moment ago she was very weak, how did she recover that fast?  
The snake-girl prepared a spell and she hit that guy's chest, pushing her finger through his heart…Then a lot of snakes butted out from his body, perforating it! Then they blew up and eliminated a green substance, which mixed with his blood and filled his body…  
This powerful jutsu almost let her without charka…before she fainted, she told to the trio: "Run now, when his friends will arrive, they'll have a big surprise!"  
Tenten: -But we can't live her here…she almost gave her life for us…even if we could protect ourselves…  
Naruto: -Yeah…  
Neji looked down at her cold body…"Who is this girl? Why is she protecting us? I don't think she's from Konoha! She used a strange jutsu…"  
Also, when the rest of the enemies appeared in that house, that substance blew up, and they all died…The trio had already left the place…  
Naruto: "So that's the surprise she was talking about…I see…so this jutsu isn't for only one enemy!...Snake-onee-chan…Kakoi! "

(------)

Snake-girl (waking up, blinking weakly): "What happened? Did they die? Did I die? 99 What is this feeling?...Like I'm being carried by someone? Huh?"  
She suddenly raised her head, hitting Neji's chin, scared and curious at the same time; she saw that she was in Neji's arms…and they were jumping from tree to tree…  
Neji: -Oy, you already awake? You don't have to make such fast moves…  
Naruto (looking at her): -Oh, snake-onee-chan, XD you're safe now!  
Snake-girl: O.O…  
Tenten: Hang on! We're talking you to the hospital, in our village!  
Snake-girl: oo….oo…uu Arrigato, but I don't need one! I recovered myself completely!  
Neji: -Huh? How did you do that?  
Snake-girl: uu…  
They arrived in Konoha…and they didn't know what to do now…  
Naruto: -Hey, snake-onee-chan……  
Snake-girl: -STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! X( … I'm Akachi uu …  
Naruto: -…Ok, Akachi-onee-chan, why don't you take off your clothes?  
Akachi: -Huh? XO  
Naruto: -I mean… :-s …you're all covered by black robes, …and…  
Akachi: uu…  
Tenten: -Well, where are you from? And how about your family?  
Akachi: "My mom's a btch, my father's a devil; no other relatives" …uu  
Neji: -What are you? Why can you make that unusual jutsus?  
Akachi: uu…  
Naruto: -C'mon! X( Why won't you speak? Just say something…  
Akachi: -It's useless to give unnecessary information about me…  
Neji: -Then how can we trust you? …  
Akachi: …  
Neji: o.o …  
Akachi: "So he's…uu…" …-NEJI!  
Neji: "How did she know my name? OO…"  
Akachi (pulling out a long sword with lime-green grip): -If you trust me, OK, but if you don't, then take this sword and kill me right now! X(  
Neji: - OO …I can't do this…not until I know who you are…  
Akachi: -Ok then, (…) Naruto…  
Naruto: No, no, I trust you:-s …  
Akachi: -That fast?   
Naruto???  
Tenten: "What's happening?.."  
Tsunade: -What's the matter? What is this? Who are you girl? Come with me!  
Akachi: o.o…  
Tsunade: -But first of all, unmask yourself!  
Akachi: "I think that following orders from the … … HOKAGE … will be alright…" –Ok…  
She pulled off all of the black covers, revealing her face and body…she had grayish blue eyes, black hair, and a strange kimono…  
Naruto: -But anyways, I don't know why she has to hide herself…maybe she is ugly or fat or…XD  
Tenten: -Naruto!! Cut it out! Look!  
Naruto: -Huh?..(looking at her) …uoo! D Kakoi! A pretty girl!  
Akachi: - Ugly? Fat? Thanks…but it's about hiding yourself from the enemy…'Cuz I have particular marks that can make the opponents recognize me easily!  
Naruto: - uhm…Gomen:"  
Then she left with Tsunade…  
Neji: "I feel like I've met her before…/: …" –Ok, let's go now and continue training!  
Naruto began the training with Kakashi…like Kage-Bunshin..Rasengan..Sharingan..stuff like that…And Neji went to train alone, although he usually trains with Tenten…She was a bit disappointed but she went with Hinata…


End file.
